


WolfMoon Dishonored AU fanfiction

by Whitewolfmystery



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfmystery/pseuds/Whitewolfmystery
Summary: I was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLaur/pseuds/EdgeLaur And there fanfiction AU, https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618485Hope you guys enjoy,let me know what you think.





	WolfMoon Dishonored AU fanfiction

The full moon shine down on the buildings and water of Dunwall, making it look beautiful. Well it would be beautiful if dunwall wasn't dying from a plague.

After the assassination of the empress the Lord region took over and hid away Emily,the empress daughter and only heir to the throne. The government use the plague to there advantage to purge citizens as they wish. Some people would catch the plague or turn into weepers and continue to spread it.

While some people where strong enough to survive and not get it.

Carter sat up top on one of the roofs in the flooded district staring up at the full moon,strangely he felt safe when it was around. It gave him a weird reassurance.

He never had much on his mind, well he couldn't have much on his mind if he wanted to,do to the bond he had with the other whaler's and Duad.

Although at times curiosity got the better of most of the whaler's, especially when they got bored.

The tapping of claws upon the roof tiles brought him out of his thoughts,but he didn't look away from the sky.

He knew who it was.

The wolf sat down next to him, it's form melting away in a flurry of smoke.

“Figured I'd find you up here.” Galia said as she looked up at the moon Carter stared at.

She knew what was on his mind.“Carter we've all have something we've struggle in, especially when it came to training.”

Carter didn't reply back.

She knew he was frustrated as to why he couldn't seem to get it.

He was only 17 year's old,but he could be very patient for someone his age. ________________________________________

It was a couple training sessions back when Daud was teaching Carter to use his blink ability. He watched Dauds demonstrated.

Carter was able to pick up on people's moves very easily and quickly adapt all while being a fast learner. When Daud was done Carter gave it a go.

Daud wasn't the only one around. Thomas, his twin Connor, Gallia,Rulfio,and some other whaler's were watching.

Closing his eyes and focused. He clenched his hand gathering borrowed magic. In flurry of ash and he transverse,but Instead of landing ontop of the bookshelf, he went right into it and feel on his back along with a couple books falling on him.

Daud winced while most of the whaler's did the same but others were laughing.

Carter laid there for a bit. After a minute he sat up.

He took his hood and mask off and rubbed his forehead. He huffed,and pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his arms on them.

Daud cleared his throat,they all straightened.After he got there attention he dismissed them. All but Carter left.

Daud could feel the frustration coming from Carter. This was the fifth time he struggled with this.

“Carter,you did good today.”

“If by good you mean me hitting the bookshelf, rather than landing on top? Then sure.”

Daud sighed.”I know you're struggling,but you will get it down. It just takes time and patience.” walking over to him he put a hand on his shoulder.”Go get something to eat and rest for a bit.”

Carter nodded.Getting up he made his way to the dinning hall,afterwards he went up onto one of the roofs.  
________________________________________

Gallia watched him for a moment,but there was no reaction from him,he just stared up at the moon.

She put a hand on his shoulder. ”I have some patrol duty to do. I'll see you later." Before she left she stopped.”You can always talk to me Carter.”

A flash of void and ash,she disappeared.  
Gallia was always supportive of him. She was like a older sister to him,but mother like at times.

After she left,he stayed on the roof for a little bit before got up and headed to his bunk and get some sleep.  
________________________________________

Today Carter was going on patrol with the twins Thomas and Connor.

While Connor was okay with it Thomas voice his concern about Carter not being able to use his ability without difficulties,but Daud told him that he wasn't going to stop Carter from be able to go out on patrols. He was very capable without using his ability.

“Looks like another storm is gonna happen.” Connor said as he looked to the sky.

“Hopefully it rains when we get back.” Thomas added.

Connor chuckled.”What's wrong Thomas, afraid of getting a little wet?”

“I'd rather like to stay dry.Besides I rather not smell like wet dog and it's even worse if you smell like wet dog as well.”

Carter stared up at the sky,he turned he head to the side a bit. ”It looks different.”

Connor looked over to Carter.“What looks Different?"

“The sky. It's more gloomy than usual.”

“Looks the same to me." Thomas said with a deadpan tone. "We'll split up to cover more ground.Connor you take south.I'll take east.Carter you take west.”Thomas told them.

They could easily keep track of each due to there bond they had with each other and Duad.The mental connection allowed them to find and locate one another at times.

Carter was swift as he moved from rooftop to rooftop.

Stopping for a moment,he looked around the area.Just empty abandoned ruined building's,with debri nearly everywhere.No thugs,guards,or any scavengers.Not even any rats.

No weepers around this time either.

Carter couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

A loud crack of lightning went off making him jump so bad that he nearly slipped off the roof he was on.

He heard laughing. Most likely coming from Connor.He really hated the bond at times.

Carter huffed.”Ya,go ahead laugh it up.”

Lightning always got the best of him.He use to be afraid of it,but Gallia and the twins helped him get over his fear when he was young.

Thomas butted in.”Status.”

“A few weepers and some rats.Nothing much.”Connor reported.

“Not much on my end either.”Thomas relayed.

“Nothing here at all.”Carter replied.

“Alright let's head back before this storm hits.”Thomas told them.

Carter was about to head back,when he saw something out the corner off his eye go past one of the abandoned buildings.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Jumping down, he pulled out his dagger out he cautiously went to investigate.When he reached where he saw the figure there was nothing there.Looking around he didn't see any indication that someone came through here.

He shook his head,his eyes must have played a trick on him.

As he headed out on to the street,he heard a click of a pistol trigger that was about to be pulled.  
Instantly he moved back up top on to a roof as the gun was shot.Quickly looking around the area he searched for the shooter.

Turning around there was someone on the same roof as him with the pistol in hand,the hammer pulled back ready to fire again.The person who was pointing the gun was none other than Delilah herself, a witch who was the leader of a group know as the witch foxes. Delilah was dangerous she was not to be taken lightly.

What was Delilah doing out here?

He tried to reach Connor and Thomas.Nothing.

Carter let out a low growl to which Delilah let out a small chuckle.

She smirked at him. “Today is my lucky day.”

“What's that supposed to mean?!”He kept his guard up,Delilah was dangerous.

“It's a secret.If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret.Where would the fun be if I told you?”.Her smirk turned to a smile.

The whaler's and fox coven had been at each other for a while.Most encounters usually resulted in either side getting injured,but the whaler's were able to deal with them most of the time.

Carter was still trying to reach the twins.When he couldn't reach them he tried to reach Daud,but to no anvil could he reach them or any whaler's.

Delilah gave wicked grin.”What's wrong pup,you afraid?”

“Scared of you? Don't make me laugh.”

“You will be.”She threatened.

She pulled the trigger the bullet went flying past his head just barely missing him.He then charged at her knocking the gun out of her hand and off the roof.She pulled out a dagger of her own trying to cut him as he went past her.

There daggers collided as thunder rumbled followed by a flash of lightning as rain began to pour down on them.Carter nearly lost his footing as it started to downpour on them,he had to be careful.

Delilah bound from roof to roof.It seem she was trying to ware him down but at the same time,toying with him.

She got close,too close. As he moved quickly to avoid her dagger,he slipped but,quickly recovered.

He felt cool air and rain on his right shoulder. Glancing at his shoulder,there was a cut in his jacket. She just nicked him,he could feel some blood running down his arm.

A lucky hit.

As he went for an attack he felt weak,extremely weak.His whole body felt like an anchor being dropped into the ocean.

He felt his legs give away from underneath him. He quickly grabbed on to the roof so he wouldn't fall,but in doing so he drop his dagger. Pulling himself up to a kneeling position he steeled himself,as he stared up at her.

“It’s interesting how a plant that secretes sap that can easily kill a wolfhound,but when used on people it only weakens them.” Her tone was very smug and proud as she walked over to him as he fought to get up back on his feet.

”This turn out to be a perfect test and you were a perfect subject." She took her fingers and lifted his chin. "I could have gone after Daud but knowing him he would have you little pup's right at his side in an instant,but Of course having that bond does come in handy."

She let his chin go."Being able to know one another's whereabouts and calling for help or backup when needed.That's why i had some help.”

Carter didn't like the sound of that last part.Trying hard as he could he attempted to try and reach anyone.Still nothing!

He heard claws on the roof tiles small claws several sets of them.He couldn't even use his wolf form to fight back or flee.

Carter mentally cursed.He dropped the dagger,it probably fell off the roof. He was struggling to even stay on his knees now.

Delilah walked over to him pulled his hood off his head and took his mask off.She smirked at him glaring at her.She was intrigued to see he had two different colored eyes.One brown.One blue.

Keeping the mask in hand she walked over to the fox's. “Go ahead ladies,have fun.”

In a instant they descended upon him.  
________________________________________

Daud was in his office looking through some documents as he waited for the patrol to return.Looking out the window he watched the rain fall. Hoping that they gotten done before the storm hit.

Something felt off to Daud,but couldn't quite place it.He heard some sets of boots heading to his office.Well they made back dry for once.

It was Thomas and Connor. Where was Carter? He expected to see all three of them.

“What do you have to report?”

“There was nothing much,to the east,west,or south.” Thomas relayed there findings.

“There hasn't been much lately.”Daud looked to Thomas and Connor. ”Where is Carter?"

Thomas and Connor looked to each other then to Daud. ”We thought he got back here already.”

“What do you mean?”Daud asked.

“We all agreed to meet up back here, before the storm hit.We assumed he got back here before us.”Thomas explained.

“He would have come back here then.” Daud paused for a moment before he asked mentally asked if anyone else had seen him.

No one had seen him.

Daud tried to pin point where he was but didn't get anything.He cursed.

“Thomas,I need you to stay here.Connor I need you to take me to where you last were with Carter.”Daud ordered.

“Yes Daud.”Thomas replied.  
________________________________________

The storm still raged on as they ran across the the roof tops.They still had to be careful with the rain,even as wolf's they didn't have such good traction.

They reached the meet up point and headed west.This storm was washing away any scents left behind. Tracking by smell was out of the question.

Daud and Connor search around looking for any sign of him. Said and Connors ears perked forward. They could hear something despite the the storm drowning out any sound.Rushing down to where the faint sound was coming,rounding the corner of an alley way they were stunned by what they found.Carter was there laying on his side motionless.

They rushed over to him there wolf forms faded.Daud placed two fingers on his throat.Daud let a sigh of relief out there was a pulse. It was weak.

Carefully he rolled Carter onto his back.

Carter's clothes were torn up.Bite and scratch marks almost all over him. His face was a little bruised up as well. He could see blood coming from his right shoulder.

“What happened to him?”Connor questioned.

Daud took his jacket off,putting it on Carter. ”I don't know.We have to get him back to the flooded district.” Carefully he picked up Carter keeping him against his chest lightly but secure.He could feel Carter shaking from the rain and cold.

Carter open his eyes, everything was blurry. Someone was carrying him. But who? Blinking them a bit trying to focus on whoever had him. He blinked some more trying to focus.His vision cleared up a bit.It was Duad carrying him.

”Daud…?”

Hearing his name be called,Daud looked down.”It's okay,your safe.”Daud reassured him.

“...” Carter tried to speak but found it was too hard.

“Rest.,save your strength.”Daud told him.Carter closed eyes once again.Thankfully his breathing evened out.

"Who did this?”Connor asked concerned.

Duad didn't reply.He was too focused on getting Carter back to the flooded district where he could be tended to.  
________________________________________

Gallia,Thomas,Rulfio,and several others were waiting for there return.When they finally got back they were just as stunned when Daud and Connor found him.He went to the medical area Misha was there ready and waiting.As soon as Daud put Carter down Misha started to look over the extent of his injuries. He headed back to his office to dry off and change into a dry pair of clothes.Misha would take some time.

Several hours had passed as Daud made his way back to check on Carter.

Stopping at the room entrance Daud looked into the room he saw Gallia sitting in a chair next to the bed with a bowl of water on the stand.She took the cloth off his forehead,then put it in the bowl soaking it then squeezing most of water out before placing it back onto his forehead.

Daud went over next to her. “How is he?”

She looked up to him.“He's bruised and battered.Nothing broken thankfully.He has a slight fever,it's staying down so far.The shoulder wound isn't deep."

“Has he woken up at all?”

“Yes but he could barely stay awake.He’s extremely fatigued.”Gallia looked up to him.”Daud,what happened to him?”

“I don't know."  
________________________________________

The storm raged on through the night and into the early morning as Daud check up on Gallia and Carter through out the night,halfway Daud switched with Gallia to watch over Carter while she got rest.

Carter began to stir.His mind was groggy as he opened his eyes to look around,he felt a familiar mind brush against his.Looking to his side he saw Daud sitting in a chair at his bedside,feeling he had some strength back he carefully sat up,but layed back as the strength vanished.

"It's good to see you awake finally.How do you feel?"

Carter looked to Daud."Sore and weak."

"What happened?"Daud asked.

"While scouting the area i was ambushed by Delilah she had a laced dagger. I tried to reach Connor and Thomas and i tried reaching you,but something was blocking it. Whatever she had laced on the dagger made me weak, extremely weak.She left and let her members have there way with me.I was thrown around like a ragdoll. Then they just scattered like something or someone had scared them off,I thought it was you or the twins,but when I called out one of your names I didn't get an answer.Whoever it was they left after scaring them off."

"Did you see the person?" Duad asked.

"My vision was blurry so I couldn't make out much.All I saw was a mask,but it looked different.Way different from ours"

Daud got up from the chair."Misha is on his way up to check on your injuries. You'll be on bed rest for a while,try not to strain yourself Carter."As Daud left Misha arrived,Connor tagging along behind him.

"Good to see your up."Misha said as he entered the room.

"Hey Carter.How you feeling?"Connor greeted.

"Sore...weak."

"Well you slept through the night fine." Misha took his hand and put it on Carter's forehead."You're fever has gone down fully.Thats good."

"Where Thomas?"Carter asked.

"Mr.Stick in the mud?He's patrolling with some others back at where Daud and I found you."

Carter frowned. "I shouldn't have gone with you and Thomas yesterday."

"You didn't know all that was gonna happen Carter,let alone to be attacked by Delilah."

"Yeah I guess you're—OW."Carter jolted.

"Sorry."Misha said as he cleaned his Carter's right shoulder.

Carter winced as that little jolt made his whole body ache."A little warning next time."

"You were having a conversation.You seem to be healing good.Still might be sore for a while. Just don't strain or push yourself." Misha told him as he finished. " Make sure he get plenty of rest." Misha told Connor before he left.

Carter put shirt back on.

"You had everyone worried."Connor told him as he sat down next to him. You were banged up pretty good and your fever didn't help ease anyone either."

"You think Thomas will find anything?"Carter asked.

Connor shrugged his shoulders."Maybe."

Carter layed back in the bed and closed his eyes.He thought back to the masked figured who scared the witches off.Who were they?

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with a random name for this. I went back and fixed the chapter a bit.


End file.
